greater_cosmic_butterflyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stupidness Strikes!!!
Stupidness Strikes!!! is the 80th episode of The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa. Plot After being grounded by her own Mother, Nico decides to feed her a stupid sushi. Characters The μ's *Honoka Kousaka *Rin Hoshizora *Umi Sonoda *Eli Ayase *Nozomi Toujou *Hanayo Koizumi *Maki Nishikino *Kotori Minami *Nico Yazawa Supporting *Nico Yazawa's Mother *Cotaro Yazawa *Felicia *Sakura (Fire Emblem Fates) Transcript *episode starts with Nico getting grounded by her mother for being blamed by Cotaro for breaking her expensive vase *Nico: "But mom! my brother, Cotaro broke your expensive vase!!!!" *Cotaro: "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughs at Nico *Nico's Mother: "You still broke my vase, Nico! Go to your room now!" *angrily walks to her bedroom *Nico: "If there's another way to get revenge on my mom..." *lightbulb appears on top of Nico's head *Nico: "That's it! I will feed her a stupid sushi!" *looks for her Stupid Sushi box, finds and gets the stupid sushi out of her Stupid Sushi box. *Nico: "Now to feed her Stupid Sushi!" *gets out of her bedroom *Nico's Mother: "Nico, what the hell are you doing outside of your bedroom?!" *Nico: "I just want to give you an apology gift." gives the stupid sushi to her mother *Nico's Mother: "Oh?" *mother eats the stupid sushi and then, she becomes stupid as a result *Nico's Mother: "Durrr, Nico!" *and Sakura are looking from outside, noticing what's happening. *Felicia: "Oh no! Nico fed her mother a Stupid Sushi!" *Sakura: "Let's gather some Nohr Berries and Hoshido Peaches before it's too late!" *Nico: "Now i can go to Tokyo Disneyland, but first, i gotta text my friends and board a train!" *goes to the subway station and texts the μ's on her IPhone by saying "Hey guys! Wanna go to Tokyo Disneyland with me? Arrive at the subway station ASAP!!" *finds some Nohr Berries while following Nico, while Felicia finds some Hoshido Peaches while following Nico as well. *Sakura: "Now we have to use them on Nico's Mother as soon we get the chance!" *Felicia: "I got it!" *boards the train to Tokyo Disneyland, so does Felicia and Sakura *the riding the train... *arrives at Tokyo Disneyland, where the other μ's members are *Nico: "Hey guys! Thanks for arriving!" *Honoka: "Hello, Nico!" *and Sakura arrive as well, Felicia is wearing Otonokizaka High School's School outfit instead of her maid outfit, in hopes of Nico of thinking that she's Eli. *Felicia: "Hey Nico, Eli-chan here." *Nico: "Oh, hey Eli! So, what ride should we go first guys?" *Felicia: "I don't know." *walks towards Eli. *Felicia: to Eli "Hey Eli-chan, Nico has fed her mother Stupid Sushi, and i'm gonna need you to distract Nico while i feed her mother a Hoshido Peach, but please act like you don't know anything about this, okay?" *nods. *walks back towards Sakura's side. *sees a person in a Mickey Mouse costume *Nico: "MICKEY!" *runs into the person with Mickey Mouse costume, while Felicia gives Nico's mother a Hoshido Peach. *Nico decides to beat up the person with the Mickey Costume, and she steals the costume from him *puts on the Mickey Mouse costume *Nico's Mother: "Mmmmm....Peaches..." *Mother eats the Hoshido Peach, therefore reverting the effects of the Stupid Sushi. *Nico: "I gotta make sure Felicia doesnt notice me in a Mickey Mouse costume!" *runs around in Tokyo Disneyland *Sakura: "SHE'S RUNNING!" *Nico's Mother and Felicia chase Nico. *hides in Cinderella's Castle *Nico: "I think i lost them..." *spots Nico. *Felicia: "Found you!" *Nico: "Gaaah!" *drags Nico to her mother and Sakura *Nico: "Hey guys! it's me! Mickey Mouse!" *takes the costume's head out. *Nico's Mother: "Nico, Why we're on Tokyo Disneyland?!" *Nico: "Because i wanna have fun with my friends!" *Felicia: "And she fed you a Stupid Sushi so she could go to Tokyo Disneyland." *Nico's Mother: "We're going home, Nico!" *Nico: "NO! I DONT WANNA GO TO MOTHERF*CKING HOME! I DONT WAN'T YOU GUYS TO TELL THE μ's ABOUT THIS SH*T!!!!" *Nico's Mother: "Too bad! You're going home anyway!" *mother drags Nico to the subway station *cries like a baby *Nico: "WAAAAAAAHHHHH! MOM, I DON'T WANNA GO HOME!" *Nico's Mother: "Too bad! And you're now grounded for 1 month and 3 weeks!" *other μ's members give an angry stare in front of Nico for sneaking out of her house *Mother and Nico step into the Train *Felicia: "Looks like everything was solved!" *Nico bites her mother's arm to escape *Felicia: "Or not..." *and Sakura step in the train and hold Nico as well *Nico: "HONOKA! SAVE ME!" *Honoka: "No." *Train drives away. *Nico, her mother, Sakura and Felicia ride the train... *Felicia: "Bye Nico's mom! I'm going back to Tokyo DisneyLand with Sakura!" *mother and Nico step out of her train, and the train once again drives away to Tokyo DisneyLand. *they return back home... *Nico's Mother: "Go to your room now!" *episode ends with Nico going to her room angrily Category:The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Episodes